When the Truth Comes Out
by LaHotes Girl
Summary: Two orphans who grew up together find their way back to the magical world where they belong. What does their future hold and who will try to tear their friendship apart. Soul Bond H/Hr. Rated M for language


_**Summary: Two orphans who grew up together find their way back to the magical world where they belong. What does their future hold and who will try to tear their friendship apart. Soul Bond H/Hr. I don't really plan on killing off those characters I love. Siri, Remus, Fred, and Tonks for starters. Snape I'm still on the fence about. **_

_**A/N: I don't exactly feel like constantly repeating myself in the disclaimer, but I don't own this. My name isn't Joanne, nor is it my Mothers. I make no money from this and don't plan on it. When I get published as an author in my own merit then I will be getting paid for writing. As it stands right now that hasn't happened.**_

_**This is a Collaboration between myself and scorpiodragonfly. You won't find this on her page it's at the moment only on mine we are pinging ideas back and forth and I'm typing it out and she gives her input as my unofficial BETA. **_

_**Chapters unknown just yet just started writing out chapter one.**_

_**o~O~o**_

_**When the Truth Comes Out**_

Prologue

September 23rd 1979

_The weather fits, _wasthe first thought that Inspector Hazleton had as the man made his way through the rain to a house illuminated by flashing lights of squad cars. The small London Borough of Enfield rarely got calls like this. Tonight it seemed however, that there was a first for everything. Hazelton approached a waiting Constable who was looking up at the sky.

"Constable Bywaters," Hazelton said getting the man's attention.

"Inspector Hazelton," The Constable said straightening up to look at his superior.

"Report?" Hazelton asked.

"House belongs to an Asher and Kassidy Turner, who had owned the house for nearly twenty years. One child a daughter Melody Turner, living with them. All three are deceased Sir. All signs point to a robbery gone wrong, but no apparent cause of death on any person," Bywaters reported.

"The caller?" Hazelton asked.

"A neighbor Sir, walking passed the house saw the door open went in to make sure everything was alright and found the family, called it in," Bywaters noted as Hazelton took all this down.

"Anything else?" Hazelton asked.

"That?" It came out as if questioning Hazelton raised his gaze to the Constable who was once again looking up. Following his gaze he noted a familiar mark in the sky. One that was being seen more and more in the past couple years.

"Bugger," Hazelton muttered take note of the mark, "Okay get someone on crowd control and deal with the press."

"Yes Sir," Bywaters moved towards the crowd as Hazelton made his way into the house. Knowing already it would be just another cold case in the ever growing pile. Walking through the house careful to avoid those around the bodies he looked at the three Turners. Mr. and Mrs. Turner looked to be in their late thirties to early forties. Mr. Turner had dark brown hair that was slightly salt and peppered while his wife had mahogany colored hair. Turning his gaze to the youngest turner he noted her hair was dark like her fathers but in the lighting of the sitting room he could see streaks of mahogany.

Melody Turner was a distance from her parents closer to the stairs. Curious he made his way over to her and saw a Constable lift what appeared to be a stick from the floor by the girls' hand. The youngest victim couldn't have even reached twenty yet. He shook his head in dismay and headed up the stairs. There was only one room on the second floor that was lit upon entering he noted it was a nursery.

His brow furrowed the lack of a child was the first thing that caught his attention. Looking around the room and saw one lone picture. Getting a closer look he saw Melody holding the infant. He left the room and made his way back outside to catch Bywaters.

"Constable!" Hazelton called out catching sight of the man he was looking for. Bywaters looked up and made his way over.

"Yes Sir?" Bywaters asked.

"Where is the baby?" Hazelton asked.

"Sir?" Bywaters asked.

"There is a Nursery on the second floor which has a picture of the youngest Turner holding a baby, but the room holds no baby," Hazelton said in explanation.

"Sir I wasn't involved in the sweep of the second floor," Bywaters said, "I knew nothing about a Nursery, much less a baby having been here."

"Alright I need to know who did the second floor sweep," Hazelton said. Bywaters nodded and went off to get the answers his superior sought out.

**_o~O~o_**

September 24th 1979

Before dawn even rose the morning of the 24th an old man with a long white beard and half-moon spectacles walked up the walkway to the front door of a home in Kent. The man placed an infant car seat onto the stoop with an infant in it sleeping. Pulling out a stick similar to which had been found at the Turner residence the figure waved the stick over the child and placing a note in the child's blanket the person stood and turning quickly disappeared with a loud CRACK.

The infant woke to the sound and began to whimper which turned into crying. A light in the second floor of the house lit up which was followed by another minutes later on the first floor and the outside light. The door opened and a couple in bath robes hurried out to investigate the child.

"Where did she come from?" The wife asked.

"I have no idea, but there is a note here," The husband said, "And it's addressed to us." Lifting the car seat the couple slipped inside. The wife scooped the child up and they sat on the couch and the husband lifted the note the had The Granger's scrawled across it. Mr. Granger opened the note and pulled out a packet of papers and read the note.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger,_

_It came to my attention that you were looking to adopt a child and this one has just been recently orphaned. Please take her and treat her as your own. She is a special child as you will learn later as she gets older. She is a witch, but with a war going on in our world she's safest outside of it. Safety precautions have led me to place a glamour charm on her so her true parentage won't be noticed by any future possible enemies. The only way the glamour will come off is if she meets a family member. _

_As the aforementioned orphan status that is highly unlikely. When the time comes and her magic starts to surface someone will come to talk to you. I feel she will be powerful and if having her mother as a student from my school was anything to go by she will be intelligent as well. Her name is Mira Nova Turner, born on September 19__th__. I would request for her safety her name gets changed. It will be changed in our records as well and only when the glamour charm is lifted will her true name return._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Order of Merlin first Class_

_Chef Warlock of the Wizengamot_

_Supreme Mugwump of the ICW_

The Granger's stared at each other in disbelief as the charms that had been placed on the note transferred over to the muggles. Mrs. Granger held the child closer and questioned her husband.

"Mason, what are we going to name her?"

"I don't know I'm still wrapping my head around the fact that magic exists and there's some sort of glamour charm in place on her," Mason said looking at the child that was now apparently their daughter, "Any ideas Julia?" He could tell his wife was pondering what to call their daughter so he opened the packet of papers and noted they were adoption papers.

**_o~O~o_**

September 24th 1979

_Another Family Lost_

This simple headline in the _Daily Prophet _had the James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin crowding around the front page in the Potter's home to read the article.

_Last night muggle police were called to the London Borough of Enfield, to the home of muggles Asher and Kassidy Turner and their daughter former Hogwarts student Melody Turner. Not much can be said about the incident there wasn't much difference from previous attacks. The Dark Mark was left in the sky and obliviators had to go in and place memory charms on the muggles. _

_This reporter is sorry to write that Melody Turner former Hogwarts student and her parents were killed by the Unforgivable The Killing Curse._

Sirius grabbed the closest chair to him and slid into it; Melody was gone. He had chased the former Gryffindor for years. She like Lily should have been in Ravenclaw, but the Sorting Hat had seen something in her that put her in Gryffindor. He could feel the gazes of those who were family in all but blood on him as he thought back to when he had last seen Melody. An animalistic whine could be heard and James crouched in front of his Cousin -though brother was a better term-.

"Padfoot?" James asked, "What is it?"

"December," Sirius croaked looking to his friends and wasn't surprised to see confusion etched into their features.

"You mind elaborating?" Remus asked.

"Lil's," Sirius's gaze fell on her imploringly, "When was the last time you spoke to her? Prongs? Moony?" His gaze bounced to each person as they all thought back to when they had last seen or even spoken to their fellow Order of the Phoenix member. Lily caught on first.

"The Christmas party and then the New Years party," Lily murmured sadly. James wrapped an arm around his wife while Remus squeezed Sirius's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Padfoot," Remus said, "I know this must be hard to handle adding on the McKinnon's as well." The family fell silent as they took in everything that has happened.

**_o~O~o_**

_**A/N II: Fair warning if you are a Weasley or Dumbledore fan there will be Weasley and Dumbledore bashing. Only four Weasley's are safe from my wrath. **_


End file.
